Shirt Tales
by frenziedpanda7
Summary: Yugi was right to be wary of unexpected packages arriving in the mail...


Shirt Tales

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own lots of t-shirts.

Duelist Kingdom had established Yugi's reputation as the "King of Games" among duelists. It had also made him more than a little wary of unsolicited packages arriving in the mail. And after having his soul sealed into a card, Yugi thought Grandpa would have known better than to accept delivery of something that might steal souls, destroy the world or even blow up the shop! It was only after his "Other Self" assured him that there was not the slightest trace of shadow magic on the package, that Yugi was willing to allow it anywhere near his room…

Finding the colorfully wrapped package in his office had brought a rare smile to Kaiba's face, until opening the package had exposed the incompetence of some nameless drone in the distribution center of . He had planned on wearing his birthday present from Mokuba when he picked up his little brother after work. Mokuba would never have put _that _slogan on the shirt, even if the shirt had not been three sizes too small.

After firing off a blistering e-mail to the customer service webpage, he looked at the card enclosed in the package and felt his blood pressure soaring to the stratosphere. (Of course it _couldn't _be some random stranger oh no, why should his life be that easy?) Well, he'd just take it over there himself after work. Maybe- just maybe- the gods would look kindly on Mokuba if not himself and the correct shirt would be found there…

Yugi stared at the ridiculous figure reflected in the mirror, wondering which one of his friends dreamed up this little joke. The t-shirt would fit perfectly, _if _he suddenly had a massive growth spurt and became captain of the school basketball team! On the "King of Games", it looked like some kind of bizarre nightshirt. The slogan didn't make any sense either he didn't have that kind of attitude about winning. And speaking of "Game Kings"…

"I'm glad _you're _finding this so amusing, Other Me!" He growled at the snickering ghostly figure who was somehow _not_ wearing someone's idea of a joke.

"I'm sorry Partner." His other didn't sound all that sorry. "But, perhaps you should read the card that came in the package. It may provide an explanation."

Shooting another glare at the annoying spirit, Yugi picked up the card and began reading out loud. "Happy birthday Nisama, love-OH SHIT..!"

The elderly shopkeeper greeted the young CEO with the careful courtesy of a mongoose eying a cobra. While hardly expecting an apology for the unpleasant business with the Blue Eyes Card, (He doubted his heart would have withstood the shock.) he was surprised and impressed by Kaiba's respectful demeanor, a welcome change from the last time the young man had visited the game shop. Deciding it would do no harm, he allowed him to go on up to his grandson's room and returned to helping his customers…

Not for the first time, Yugi wondered just what he had done to make the gods hate him. Was he really born to be the butt of some cosmic joke? Or had his other inflicted some penalty game upon the aforementioned gods and forgotten to tell him about it?

"Partner, is this really intended for Kaiba?" (What are the odds..?)

"I'd better re-wrap this. Maybe we can get this over to Kaiba Corp. before-"

"No need Yugi, you can just give it to me now…"

That settled it. The gods _really _hated him!

The look of horrified embarrassment on his rival's crimson face went a long way toward elevating Kaiba's mood, as well as lowering his blood pressure. He was glad he had decided not to call ahead. His cell phone's camera function was all he needed to make this a perfect day after all. (Mokuba was going to love this!) He held out the shirt that had mistakenly arrived at his office. "I believe _this _one is yours. I hope you don't mind if I change into mine here, I'm on my way to pick up Mokuba and I know he'll want to see how it looks."

" Oh um, sure!" Yugi's mortification- and Kaiba's good humor- increased as his attempts to get out of the misdirected birthday gift resulted in his becoming hopelessly entangled in it, finally requiring Kaiba's help to get it over his head. (" Yugi hold still! If you rip this, I'll let Mokuba invite you to dinner again, and I won't give you the antidote!")

After Yugi was pulled free with some careful tugging on Kaiba's part, the two duelists were soon standing before the mirror each wearing the correct t-shirt. Kaiba's shirt said: "Winners never fly higher than when they're bouncing up and down on the egos of those they defeat." Yugi's shirt of course had King of Games emblazoned on the front of it. "Um, Kaiba," Yugi began hesitantly, "I didn't know what to get you-"

"Oh don't worry Yugi," Kaiba tapped the camera lens on his cell phone. "Nothing you could buy would ever equal what's in here."

"There was a sudden flash from the puzzle as the "Other Yugi" took control, ready to defend his partners honor. "Kaiba! Do not _think _of embarrassing Yugi with that picture!

"Just duel me tomorrow and it can be our little secret. And Mokuba's of course…"

The End

A/N Thank you Kitt for the inspiration!


End file.
